Venerable Moment
by Myuzika HerAphrodite
Summary: Perayaan kembang api tiap tahun akan dimulai malam ini, dan Kuroko harus sendirian kesana sendirian karena Kise ada urusan. Jadi malas ah. #kikuromonth2017 Warning! boys love, OOC(kuharap tidak), (maybe)typo, tidak sesuai EYD(mungkin), fluffy, Ore!Akashi Kikuromonth 2017/week 4 - prompt : Fireworks, Yukata . AU setting.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materi atau apapun dalam membuat cerita ini. Well, kecuali untuk bersenang-senang. /slap**

 **Warning! boys love, OOC(kuharap tidak), (maybe)typo, tidak sesuai EYD(mungkin), fluffy, Ore!Akashi**

 **Kikuromonth 2017/week 4 - prompt : Fireworks, Yukata . AU setting**.

* * *

Kuroko sedang merapikan yukata yang dipakainya ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Segera saja dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka pintu. Belum sempat melihat siapa yang mendatangi kediamannya, sebuah tubrukan kencang menyerangnya membuat Kuroko kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Tetsu-kuuunn!" oh, tambahan pelukan kelewat erat dari wanita bersurai merah muda di depannya, Momoi Satsuki.

"Anu, Momoi-san. Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Oi, Satsuki. Hentikan itu! Kau membuat kita semakin telat, tahu!"

"Ah, gomen. Sudah kebiasaan."

Kuroko bangkit, dibantu oleh Aomine. Aomine memperhatikan penampilan Kuroko dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Oh. Kau sudah siap, Tetsu? Yang lain sudah menunggu disana."

"Ha'i."

.

.

.

Di lapangan telah ramai dengan orang-orang yang antusias akan perayaan festival tahun ini. Yah, sebenarnya setiap tahun dilalui dengan antusias oleh semua orang, tak terkecuali oleh Kuroko. Walaupun sebenarnya, Kuroko agak enggan untuk datang.

Di depan mereka bertiga, teman-temannya dulu juga sudah berkumpul. Kelompok pelangi, ehem, anggota Kiseki no Sedai, dan teman-teman—serta rival—basket SMA dulu. Hanya kurang satu orang, si cempreng yang suka membuat air mata palsu, Kise Ryouta. Dia berkata akan mengikuti seleksi, jadi tidak bisa ikut. Lewat surel, tentu saja.

Kuroko memisahkan diri dari Aomine dan Momoi. Ingin menyapa mantan para anggota tim Seirin yang berkumpul di daerah sana.

"Hai, Kuroko. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Akashi menyapa, membuat menunda keinginannya untuk bergabung kelompok basketnya dulu.

"Baik, Akashi-kun." senyum tipis setipis kertas terbit di wajahnya.

Akashi tersenyum, "Untunglah kalian tidak terlambat. Mau berkeliling dulu? Masih ada waktu cukup lama sampai kembang apinya dinyalakan."

"Jika tidak keberatan, Akashi-kun." mungkin berbicara dengan Akashi terlebih dahulu sebelum bergabung dengan Seirin bukanlah ide yabg buruk.

"Oh, tentu tidak. Ayo, kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" Akashi menuntun Kuroko menuju tempat stan makanan.

"Mungkin, vanilla milk-shake?"

"Hahaha. Kau masih suka dengan milk-shake rupanya."

"Ha'i"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Kise tidak ikut?"

"Dia seleksi hari ini."

senyum khas Akashi kembali terukir kala mendengarnya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

Sopir taxi yang bername-tag Aida Tora itu berusaha untuk tidak membuang penumpangnya ke tengah di sepanjang perjalanan. Entah kenapa tidur terasa lebih berfaedah daripada mengantar satu orang cerewet ini. Ingin tahu seperti apa kejadiannya? Tidak perlu, demi gajinya yang sebentar lagi cair, itu adalah salah satu kejadian paling mengesalkan baginya.

Ah, jadi rindu Riko-tan.

"Ayolah, Jii-san! Aku sudah sangat-sangat terlambat-ssu! Nanti aku masih harus mencari Tetsuyacchi-ssu!"

Menghela nafas lelah, "festivalnya masih ada waktu setengah jam lebih, **tuan**!" inginnya sih Tora menambahkan kata kasar disini.

"Tapi mencari Tetsuyacchi itu susah~" sekarang Kise malah merengek.

'Persetan dengan Tetsuyacchi-mu!' inginnya sih Tora berkata seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya dalam pekerjaannya, terdapat motto yang berbunyi,

[[akan terus beramah tamah walau pelanggannya teroris sekalipun]]

Aneh memang.

"..." malas meladeni pria yang Tora tengah layani. Lebih baik dia fokus pada jalan yang dia lalui. Yap, tinggal dua-tiga belokan dan dia bisa terbebas dari beban hidup berwujud pelanggan di bangku belakang.

"Aduh, kenapa ponsel Tetsuyacchi dari tadi tidak bisa dihubungi sih? Jii-san ayo lebih cepat sedikit-ssu yo!"

Sudah... "Sabarlah tuan."

Duk! "Eh, ponselku jatuh!"

"Bodoh! Jangan jongkok seperti itu! Kembali ke bangku mu, oi!" Tora lengah, dia tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna merah.

Tinnn! Tiinnn! Tiiiinnn!

"Yah, milkshake-ku tumpah."

"Tak biasanya kamu ceroboh seperti itu, Kuroko."

"Entahlah Akashi-kun. Aku sedikit melamun tadi."

"Ya sudah, bersihkan. Setelah itu kita kembali berkumpul bersama yang lainnya."

"Ha'i."

.  
.

Semua sudah berkumpul. Menghitung mundur 10 menit sebelum kembang api dinyalakan. Kuroko duduk sedikit dibelakang bekas timnya dulu, memperhatikan tingkah timnya yang tidak berubah banyak. padahal ini sudah 7 tahun setelah kelulusan SMA. Tapi, syukurlah, semuanya masih terasa sama. Setidaknya ini terasa lebih menyenangkan dari perkiraannya, karena mereka sama sekali tidak merasa canggung walau sudah lama tak berjua. Terlalu asyik memperhatikan orang lain, Kuroko tidak memperhatikan Kagami yang ada disebelahnya-yang kini tengah memperhatikannya.

"Woi, Kuroko! Kenapa wajahmu melankolis seperti itu?" hm, apa terlalu kelihatan, sampai Kagami menegurnya begitu?

"Wah, Kagami-kun... Sejak kapan kamu tahu kata melankolis?"

"Kampret! Aku ga sebodoh itu, woi!"

"Ah, gomen. Aku hanya sedang bernostalgia," Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan pandangan lurus, "Kagami-kun tahu kata nostalgia, kan?"

"ngajak berantem ya?!"

Kagami sudah bersiap meremas kepala Kuroko ketika tubuh Kuroko ditarik ke belakang oleh tangan kekar milik Kise, yang sekarang mendekapnya erat.

"Tetsuyacchiiii~ syukurlah aku bisa menemukanmu dengan mudaaahh~"

"Ryouta-kun? kau datang?"

"Kau hampir terlambat, Kise. Tunggu, bukannya kau ada seleksi?"

"Sudah selesai. Sengaja tidak bilang Tetsuyacchi agar Tetsuyacchi memikirkanku~"

"Baka Ryouta-kun. tapi... Okaeri, Ryouta-kun."

"Tadaima, Tetsuyacchi." Kise membalikan tubuh Kuroko, dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Di bibir.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kembang api dinyalakan dan menghiasi langit malam Tokyo. Membuat Kagami baper saja. mana backdround-nya cakep pula. Mending ninggal dua orang itu ajalah, dari pada baper lihat mereka pacaran.

END

OMAKE

"Anu, bajumu kotor, Ryouta-kun."

"Oohh, ini bukan masalah, Tetsuyacchi. Jangan khawatir. Tadi aku hanya serempetan sama mobil lain waktu kesini~"

Tiba-tiba Tora ada diantara mereka.

"Kau membuat mobilku penyok-penyok dan hampir rusak, pelanggan kampret!"

"hehehe, tapi kan aku sudah membenarkannya sebelum kesini. Lihat, bajuku sampe penuh oli kan?"

Cekcok antara Aida Tora dan Kise pun terjadi.

"..." Kuroko terdiam. Pengennya sih meninggalkan Kise sendirian dengan masalahnya, ini pacarnya sekali datang bawa masalah mulu perasaan. Tapi, kalo ditinggal kok kasihan. Terkutuklah hati Kuroko yang tidak tegaan.

* * *

Whut happen with that AkaKuro moment?!  
Itu tidak ada dalam rencana perasaan... *buka buku konsep*

Sebenarnya ini untuk tanabata, tapi karena aku lupa tanggal dan telat dua hari...  
Makanya kurombak ulang buat dijadikan ini~

Semoga ga OOC sangad ya...he...hehe /slap


End file.
